Into Thin Air - bonus chapter 12
by Gillingham
Summary: Brandon and Marianne are finally back together again after the events of 'Into Thin Air'. Extra chapter under different rating.
1. Chapter 1

Into Thin Air: Bonus Chapter (Chapter 12)

When her husband woke up properly for the second time since his return and Marianne saw he was not feverish and on the whole seemed in good condition given how bruised he was, she let out a considerable sigh of relief. His eyes were bright and clear, his aches and pains seemed to have lessened (or so he said, in any case), and even the broken arm started to settle in the firm splint. The day before he had been found early in the morning on a field barely able to hold himself on his feet, trying to get to Delaford. After seeing the doctor the Colonel had slept and slept, only coming to here and there but not making much sense. He had woken up and been more himself in the middle of the night, and now he was awake again.

Brandon insisted on getting up enough to tidy himself up a little and as much as Marianne would have wanted him to stay in bed and at most only sit up a little, she quickly saw she would not be able to persuade him. She had given him a bath yesterday to warm him up and get rid of the smoke and soot, but a man cannot stay in bed indefinitely. Tentative steps told Brandon that although he'd pulled muscles on his leg, he was quite able to walk (or waddle at the very least) unsupported, he wasn't dizzy or feeling sick otherwise, and so long as he kept his broken arm in the sling even that matter was tolerable. His plans for getting washed and dressed had to be reassessed, however, as he very quickly realized that there were only so many things he would manage with only one hand at his disposal. Perhaps Marianne would not mind giving him a hand. Shaving seemed to be out of the picture as well unless he had a barber fetched to the house. Perhaps it could wait?

Dressing up had been a whole new experience in moving together and around each other for Brandon and Marianne. The experiences from the previous days had done nothing but pulled the already close couple even closer together. They kept exchanging small kisses and whispering words of love and affection into each other's ears at regular intervals. The operation of getting dressed resulted in many an intimate touch by both parties, accompanied by regular giggles and chuckles. It was all in celebration of his safe return.

The day was spent mostly in the library and every hour brought the Colonel closer to his usual levels of energy. He'd be up and about as well as possible with a broken arm in no time at all. He needed help with his lunch and dinner, and would continue to need help in getting dressed and washed and what have you, but his spirits were back to normal. In the library Marianne read to him. She placed herself on the same daybed she had spent such a fitful night on, and he reclined onto it as well so that he could rest his head on her bosom and just listen. They both slept a little somewhere between lunch and dinner, and for the most part the staff left the couple alone. Michaels had come in to ask where they wanted their lunch and had taken the opportunity of expressing his (and the rest of the staff's) joy at the Colonel returning to Delaford safely.

Marianne had been woken from their little afternoon nap by a sensation of something nibbling at her bosom. When she had opened her eyes she'd found Christopher tracing the contour of her breasts with his nose and mouth. His actions made her smile, but also made her miss the intimacy she'd become so used to in the first days of their marriage. He wasn't going to be well enough for things for ages, she assumed.

"Christopher!" she gasped playfully, as if she was aghast of such behaviour.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence, not stopping what he was doing. Marianne laughed: he was simply too adorable.

"You shouldn't start things we can't continue," she then said more seriously. For her, just thinking about Christopher touching her made her feel things she hadn't even imagined just a few days ago. Her very core lit up and she felt she was getting moist in her underwear.

"Who says we cannot continue?" he challenged her.

"Sweetest, surely you're still hurting. And your arm! You'd just hurt it more if we tried anything… well, active."

The way Brandon was moving his body against hers as he nuzzled her breasts left nothing for Marianne to guess about what he would like to be doing.

"Seriously, Christopher. And anyways, it's almost dinner. Michaels will step in through that door any moment." Marianne said, doing her best to keep the realities in mind no matter how much that simple nuzzling had turned her on.

"Ohh… There is that." Brandon sighed and stopped what he was doing. Their eyes locked and Marianne leaned down towards him as far as she could so that they could exchange a loving, lingering kiss. Brandon then had to turn to his back, still resting partly on top of Marianne, and he used his good hand to adjust his breeches: it would not do to have Michaels walk in on his bodily reaction to his wife.

"Well, I feel much better already, but I think we need to retire to our rooms directly after dinner," he muttered, giving her a mischievous look – eyebrow and all.

Marianne had said nothing to Brandon's plans of retiring early. She was sure retiring early would be good for him, but it was fairly clear "retiring" was not what he had in mind. "If only! I wonder if he really is well enough…" Marianne thought while their dinner was being served. A part of her wanted to kick herself for so selfishly wanting to make love to her husband again, but another part tried to reason with her to let Christopher be the judge of what he was up to. She decided she'd simply have to play it by ear later. Whatever they would end up doing upstairs, she wanted to be close to him.

Christopher was now displaying his playful side more openly, Marianne thought. That side of him had started to come out little by little when they were together, but never really outside the bedroom unless they really were alone. Sure, the man could share a joke or join in humorous banter, but the almost carefree and forward wooing that was going on in the library before dinner was not so common. His basic frame of mind was to accommodate to her and never to take it for granted that she might want him as much as he wanted her. Marianne welcomed this new addition to his spectrum: she wanted him to feel free with her and she wanted him to truly understand how completely she was his. She would say if some time there was any problem with anything he did with her. At the moment she could not imagine such a time.

"Shall we?" Brandon suggested when they were both finished. Marianne nodded. Their chairs were pulled for them and Brandon offered her his good arm, leading her up.

"You are very eager to get upstairs. Are you very tired?" Marianne asked. She did her best to sound concerned, but in reality she just wanted to tease him a little. Brandon turned to assure her he was well, but immediately upon seeing her face he saw she was playing with him.

"While I long for the bed, I must admit to not longing for sleep. I have was kept away from you for far too long and I mean to make up for that, if I can persuade you." The last part was spoken in a low voice into her ear, leaving very little room for confusion as to what the 'making up' would entail.

"Somehow I have a feeling you've persuaded me already…" Marianne whispered. He had. Gods, Christopher need only to look at her and she had hard time not to rush to him!

One of the maids was just coming down the stairs and stood aside to let her master and mistress pass.

"Edie, we'll retire for the night now, but unless we call, we'll not be needing anything. Can you let Michaels and Mrs Dobson know?" Brandon spoke to the girl.

"Yes, sir." She confirmed and curtsied, lowering her eyes, trying to fight her blush and hoping the Colonel did not notice anything. Clearly the master was much better today if he and Mrs Brandon were again retiring early and asking not to be disturbed. It had been like that for most of the days after the wedding, and although Edie was young, she had heard all the gossip form the other maids downstairs about the marks on the sheets and untouched night gowns and shared baths. But Edie's worry was for nothing as the Brandons had carried on upstairs straight away, clearly only having eyes for each other.

Once in their rooms Brandon could not wait but claimed Marianne's lips as soon as the door closed behind him. The kiss was fevered and demanding – from both parties. Marianne wanted to wrap her arms around Christopher but every angle she tried she seemed to remember his bruises. She let out a frustrated yelp mid-kiss.

"What is it, darling?" Christopher asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I want to touch you, so much, but I don't know where! I don't want to hurt you."

Christopher smiled. Marianne would be one to remember his comfort, no matter what.

"Why don't you help me with my buttons?" he whispered, lowering his lips to hers again, this time slower but without reducing any of the heat. Marianne was glad to assist. The kiss seemed endless and Christopher's hand caressed Marianne's waist and bosom while she undressed his top. The frantic need they had started to feel since finishing dinner had transformed into a deep, burning need that demanded them to let it burn slower but deeper. It was suddenly important to both of them to show in every move the depth and strength of their affection and love.

"I'm not being presumptuous, my dear?" Brandon then asked between kisses. Downstairs he had had a rush of joy for being alive and with Marianne, and being in the receiving end of Marianne's love had filled him with such confidence that it almost came out as bravado. Marianne now looked at him questioningly.

"It was never my intention to expect or presume that you welcomed my advances…" he continued, almost embarrassed now. He should never assume that he could just take his wife's attentions for granted.

Marianne finally pieced together what he was talking about. In all the kissing and the heated touching she had long forgotten that for a brief moment his open flirtation was a new characteristic she had not seen of him before.

"Christopher, you only need to look at me and I am more than a willing recipient of your attentions. And if you do not believe it yet, I think I shall have to work harder at convincing you," Marianne explained, her voice now husky and breathing still laboured. His "bravado", as he called it, was clearly contagious.

Marianne reached for his lips again. It was hard to keep in mind that he might be hurting in places still, but she could only trust that he would let her know. Her hands found the buttons for his breeches and after a few her hand slipped inside. Christopher's hand had been cupping her face as they kissed and his grip tightened and he inhaled sharply when he felt her hand on him. All he was capable for a moment was to let out a moan that got stifled by their kiss.

"Come here…" he whispered, grabbing her other hand by the wrist and pulling her gently along towards their bed. Her other hand never left his breeches and their movement probably was not the most elegant with him limping backwards and her following with the most glorious red on her cheeks, lips all plump from the kissing and breathing heavily.

Christopher needed to sit down. He wasn't quite in top form in some ways, but that should not be any reason for interrupting the bliss he was anticipating tonight. He guided Marianne to stand in front of him and as he sat down she had to give up on his member. This had been part of Christopher's plan as well: if she kept doing what she had been doing he would not last very long tonight. His hand quickly reached for the hem of her dress and traced the outside of her leg and thigh to her hips and waist. Marianne started to undo her own dress and soon it was pooled at her feet and Christopher was met with the sight of her in simply her undergarments.

That initial shyness of their nude form had soon been discarded after their first night together. They quickly saw that the way they enjoyed each other's bodies had no room for such coyness. Now Christopher reached towards Marianne to nuzzle her bosom once again, caressing her breasts and nipples through the remaining clothing – and then even that clothing was gone. Marianne shed the rest of her clothes and redirected her attention to his breeches. He lifted himself up just enough for her to pull the trousers off, and she went on to pull them all the way off along with his boots. Job done they paused for a moment: Marianne standing in front of her Colonel, fully naked and adorably beautiful in the warm light of the fireplace and the soft lamps, Brandon sitting there equally naked except for his bandaged arm and ribs. They took a moment to share their love by simply holding each other's gaze.

As if by joint decision they then stirred into motion again. Christopher pulled Marianne down towards him by her waist, and she straddled his thighs and knees. It hurt his banged up leg a little, but not enough to distract him. Another look was exchanged where Marianne wordlessly asked him if the position was all right and he equally wordlessly assured her that all was well. Their lips met again for a heated kiss, and Christopher eased his hand between them. When his gentle fingers connected with her sensitive nub Marianne let out long low moan of pleasure: she had been so turned on since before dinner and now that he finally could touch her the sensation went through her like a bolt of lightning. She almost came there and then.

Christopher continued his caresses and Marianne reached for his member again. The room was filled with their joint moans of pleasure and joy and almost incoherent rambled words of love. It was getting to be too much.

"Christopher… can I…?" Marianne whispered her fevered wish. He knew what she meant and was more than happy to oblige. Another kiss and another bit of wordless communication and they adjusted themselves a little further back on the bed, Marianne now on her knees on the bed, still straddling Christopher. She was in such need of him she was aching and incredibly wet.

He needed his better arm for support while he leaned back a little and gave her room to lift her self above him. She reached between them again and placed his tip at her entrance. Their breathing was getting deeper and hotter by the moment and a low moan escaped both their lips as Marianne started to lower herself onto him.

"Oh Marianne… so good…" he moaned, now coming more upright again and wrapping his arm around her waist. He needed to be as close to her as possible. He hadn't thought about it, but this position enabled that closeness almost better than anything else: her breasts were pressed against his chest, their mouths were nibbling, kissing and even biting a little at each other's necks, her core was as close to his as ever and every time Marianne lowered herself onto him again, he went in deeper.

One of her hands gripped his hip on his injured side while the other sought support from his better shoulder. He wished he could move more, but for now it was pure heaven to be taken by her like this, supporting her movements the best he could by her waist. Their need grew and movements became stronger and faster and Brandon realized his ribs would not take this position much longer. He guided her to slow down again, then leaned back onto the bed.

"Sorry for the interruption, dearest," he said with a smile. Marianne smiled back. That was one of the things he loved about this relationship: as passionate and in need of each other they were, there was always smiles and laughter when they were together like this.

They scuffled further up on the bed until they were fully on it, and Marianne mounted him again. She leaned forward, her arms supporting her on either side of his head. She moved slowly first. Almost infuriatingly slowly. Her eyes closed as she revelled in her pleasure. More kisses were shared and words whispered. Christopher tentatively moved his hips and found that if he brought his heels up and bent his knees he could move quite comfortably to meet her movements.

His tentative strokes, though, soon seemed to break a dam and Marianne's movements started to become faster and stronger again. Soon he was thrusting into her as deep as he could and neither was no longer able to hold back their moans and pants of pleasure. Christopher reached a point of pleasure he wanted to go on forever and Marianne seemed much the same: her moans turned into an almost continuous wail of joy. Christopher was so close now, he would not be able to hold back much longer and he reached between them again, stroking her nub to the rhythm of their thrusting.

"Open your eyes, love, look at me…" he pleaded. Marianne did – they nearly always came holding each other's gazes.

"Come with me, dearest…" he panted, and to his joy saw that she would. He had learned to read her over the past days enough to see that she was about to climax.

"Christopher!" she simply exclaimed. Her orgasm took her over like a wave and seeing her rapture took away the last of Christopher's restraint and he climaxed deep within her with such strength he thought he might just black out for a moment.

"Gods…Marianne….so…good…" he moaned through his climax and he never wanted it to stop. Their connection was now completely re-established: he was hers and she was his. They were joined in every way imaginable between a husband and a wife and how ever much the world ever tried to pull them apart he would find a way to bring them back together again. And now he was back to his Marianne again – fully.


	2. Chapter 2

Into Thin Air: Bonus Chapter (Chapter 13)

Marianne remembered to roll off Christopher over to his better side. They were both sweaty and panting heavily and not yet able to speak. Instead they kept their eyes locked onto each other's and shared a smile. Marianne gently stroked Christopher's cheek while he pulled her just so much more close to him.

"Welcome home," Marianne finally managed to whisper. Christopher had to laugh. All was well in the world again. What had happened was awful and he hoped they'd not have to feel such fear again, but it was behind them now and they could get back to where they were before everything: happy and feeling good about life.

Another lazy hot kiss later Marianne gathered herself off the bed and went to the jug. Just like Christopher with her on their first night together, she came back with a washcloth and wiped her husband's sweaty and hot body down, making him sigh in his pleasure. She wiped every part of him, and was a little bit surprised to see how a particular part of him responded to her ministrations. They shared another smile which for him turned into a slow chuckle. There was something at least a little humorous about his eagerness for her.

"Come closer," he asked, taking the cloth off her. He positioned her to stay on her knees beside him so that he, in turn, could reach at least the more critical parts of her body.

The way he saw to her breasts was already enough to reignite Marianne's desires, and by the time the cloth – and the hand that held the cloth – reached between her legs she was as good as goo in his hands. She could not hold back a moan. Marianne opened her eyes and saw the desire in her husband. He was perhaps all right enough to desire, but he certainly was not well enough to act on his desires in his usual fashion. Marianne decided she could give him the sensations she wanted him to have without making him move a muscle.

Slowly she leaned forwards until she was on all fours, moving towards his hips. He gasped when he realized what she was doing: her glorious lips were moving across towards his now anxious member and the thought of the sensations to come made his mouth water. Her legs were still close to his shoulder and he saw how beautifully she was placed for his hand to caress the backs of her thighs, the insides of her thighs and further up. Slowly he caressed her lower back over her buttocks with his hand flat on her skin, stroking with heated touch.

The moment her hand took hold of his base and her tongue touched his tip Christopher Brandon swore he saw stars. Marianne felt him shudder and gasp and she knew she was pleasing him immensely. In the days they had had together she had already begun to learn what gave him pleasures that even he wasn't able to ask for, and right now – tonight – was a perfect time to show once more what she wanted to give him. She let her tongue work his tip for a moment or two, reminding herself again with how he tasted and how much she liked it. Initially she had, of course, found the whole thing a little alien and did not know what to expect, but very quickly she had realised how his taste was the essence of him, and how much she enjoyed being able to be this close to him.

As Marianne lowered her lips all the way around his length applying sweet pressure and still the tickle of her tongue, Brandon couldn't help but murmur incoherent words of encouragement and he had to stop himself frim bucking up too much. The way his wife had learned to take him was exquisite and he did not want to interrupt her plan for him: whatever she wanted to do, he would let her, and he would not try to direct her unless she wanted it. He had to move to her rhythm a little bit, though. It would require a man to be made of stone not to respond to these sweet sensations. Brandon knew he was going to be driven out of his mind before his sweet Marianne would be through with him.

But her position beside him allowed Brandon to distract himself a little bit by pleasuring her. The way her bottom was available to him now was delicious, and he would not be much of a gentleman if he didn't give as good as he got. Brandon's hand continued it's caresses on her buttocks and on thighs, until he ran his palm on the inside of her thigh all the way up until his hand could cup her folds – now extremely moist again. It was Marianne's turn to stop and gasp at the sensation of his fingers now slowly rubbing against her sensitive nub. With soft moans she continued stroking and caressing his member, but now there was a touch more determination in her movements: Christopher's touch had ncreased her own heightened arousal exponentially and if he kept it up she would be ready to climax very soon.

She hadn't thought of this scenario at all when she had decided to take her husband in her mouth. She had thought she'd simply give him some more pleasure in a way the she had learned him to like, and her own needs could wait. Now, however, his fingers were moving and stroking her more urgently and Marianne knew she, too, would need to be taken to completion. Christopher followed her rhythm to begin with and as such the movements were slow and sensual, almost teasing. After some time, however, Marianne could tell his arousal was getting to a stage where he'd want more, and when she felt Christopher's thumb press at her entrance, but not quite slipping in, Marianne felt herself reach that point, too.

Marianne's own strokes started to communicate the pace and firmness of what her core was begging for.

"Yes, my sweet, more…" Christopher was pleading. Her mouth on him felt so good he was truly having trouble staying still. And he couldn't really. His hips were bucking up more than before and he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful sights. Only, which was more beautiful: her mouth on him or her quim being stroked by his hand from below? Marianne couldn't answer him verbally anymore: her strokes were getting faster and she took him in as deep as she could. Brandon felt her need grow as well and in order to give her more he slipped his thumb inside as deep as he could. Marianne let out moan: the thumb was stroking her inside just so, as if he was pinching the most sensitive parts of her quim between his fingers and his thumb, and the base of the thumb pressed against her opening with glorious pressure, making it almost feel like it was his member.

All restraint was then lost between the lovers. Her hand had been mostly moving gently in a supportive sort of way around the base of his length, but now the hand and her mouth were both working almost furiously on him. Brandon's breathing was heavy and fast and he had to close his eyes and throw his head back for a moment in order to hold his rupture back a little longer. Marianne's whole body shook with the work she was putting in as well as the pure pleasure she was feeling as Christopher hand both stroked her plunged into her hard and fast.

Taking him as deep as she could, combined with a little extra suction was Chritopher's downfall, if you could call it that. He groaned and feverishly moaned her name as he spilled his seed into her hot mouth. Marianne's emotional investment was such that seeing and hearing his pleasure brought on her own climax almost instantaneously and she had to come off his length for air and to release her own wail of pleasure upon her release. She then collapsed on her side beside him, facing his thighs, still holding his slowly softening length, his hand still on her core, feeling the shivers and clutches of her aftershocks.

Slowly she let him release her and she turned around to face him. A shared look produced a smile and laughter again: how easy it always was for them to learn new things about each other's desires and sensuality! This round had, however, finally exhausted the couple and with care they wiped each other down again with the cloth and settled between the sheets for a good night's sleep together.


End file.
